


In line of Sight

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Premonitions, Serial Killers, Trust Issues, death game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: St-Petersburg is being terrorized by a Serial Killer who plays a sadistic game with his victim's.They somehow manages to get couples - always two at a time - to play a deadly game of Russian Roulette, sitting on a rigged out table and dealing with impossible odds. making the Police find the bodies only because they release a video with GPS location once the game is played.No one knows how they pick their victim's, but some say that all of them were having trust issues at the moment of being taken.Victor has no doubt he and Yuuri are completely safe, after all they have perfect trust in one another... right???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 192 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> And with a total whopping of 3 votes it was determined to be the Soulmate fic.  
> I think it's because you all thought it would be a sweet story right? :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Premonition.   
A clairvoyant or clairaudient experience, such as a dream, which resonates with some event in the future.  
A strong intuition that something is about to happen (usually something negative, but not exclusively).

Everybody gets one, it can be a major event or just a small sliver. But as a child you'll see the moment you know you can trust your life to, the person you will be with till you die. A vague description and most just see mundane things like breakfast tables or even your own wedding day. Some see some elaborate situation that makes no sense till they are experiencing it. 

For Victor though, it happened when he was six. He stood on the edge of the skating rink, ready for his first lesson, when suddenly the lights change, he changes, and there is an other skater on the Ice looking at him with the most joyful expression on their face, asking him if he did alright. When the world settles back into what he knows, he is filled with a bubbly feeling that stepping on the Ice that day will bring his love to him. He could hardly wait to meet them.

Yuuri though. Well Yuuri never spoke about his premonition, in truth most people, pretty much everybody, thought he probably had such a mundane one he had simply forgot to tell anybody. Except, that hadn't been the case. He had been in Yu-topia's common room when it happened, everybody saw it, and none knew it happened. The point was just that it had scared him so deeply, being only four at the time, that it would haunt his dreams and made him not being able to stand some images and sounds. He hoped that destiny would never put him in that situation ever. 

When Victor found Yuuri, he knew him, he loved him. And when Yuuri turned to look at him on the Ice in China, he knew he would trust him with his life. Getting engaged was a thrill making him feel certain Yuuri felt the same, a feeling Yuuri's self doubt shook when he tried to end things, that was not a pleasant fight. In the end they worked things out and Yuuri even came to st-Petersburg with Victor. Knowing he would spend his whole life with Yuuri just made it all so much easier. 

They settled in perfectly, well as perfect as two individuals can, they lived their lives filled with love and skating and friends and more skating and... Maybe the rest of the Russian team were right that Victor could have an issue in getting a bit away with himself when he was gushing about Yuuri. And maybe the interviewer didn't want to hear all the details of that lovely dinner they had prepared for some of the team the other night. Victor simply loved telling everybody about when he got his premonition, how he had seen Yuuri skate years before Sochi, but had not realized that he was the skater from that premonition till he had looked into his eyes at the banquet. 

Sure Yuuri would always get silent and a bit retracted when the subject would come up, but Victor just assumed that it was because his premonition had not been such a grand event. He had asked Mari and Minako right after China what Yuuri's premonition had been, but when they say they never even knew for certain he had had one, Victor just assumed it had been a trivial one. Maybe one of them eating Katsudon together, which would have explained why that had been his request. 

The radio show they were on was slowly tapering down, and the show's host asked if they weren't scared of being such a high profiled couple living in a city currently plagued by a serial killer. A serial killer who seemed to have thing for high profiled couples to play his twisted game. 

"I mean. I personally would be terrified to even do something as simple as go out for a cup of coffee in the middle of the day, without taking my car." The woman giggled. "We have seen and heard ample reports of the two of you, jogging from your place to the rink, being out at the most unusual times. Aren't you scared." 

Yuuri just stares at the woman on their screen. He's so happy not to have been sitting in the studio, it hadn't fit in their training schedule, because he would have been so uncomfortable. Why would she talk about these killings at a show broadcast late in the afternoon. Victor just flashes his smile.

"No fear. First, you can't have your life being dictated by fear. It takes more than it gives, so all the skaters at the rink have decided not to feed into the reports and such, at least at the rink. I'm certain several have looked up the details once in their own homes. Second, what I have heard is that every couple taken was having issues in their relationship, some quite literally on the verge of breaking up." He dis his head with a sad smile. "As horrid as it is, I believe in my heart that me and Yuuri, well, simply put. We don't match either of those criteria." 

He gives Yuuri's hand soft squeeze. Seeing the pale look on Yuuri's face, knowing of his fear for violance. Something Phichit in the beginning of being roommates had teased him with, till he had put on a movie that had sent Yuuri in a horrid panic attack. So talking about a killer rumored to be a bit gun happy, If not simply sadistic with his victims, well that was not doing him well.

"And please, let's change the subject. After all, you asked for this interview because you wanted to have a cheerful conversation with us. We were on such a good track when we were talking about our premonitions." 

"Yours." Victor looks at Yuuri, who turned red from realizing what he had said. Victor just lets out a laugh.

"Mine, as you never talk about yours." 

The show host perks up at this. "So Yuuri refuses to tell you what his premonition was, and when it became a reality." Her eyes dart towards Yuuri but he doesn't seem like he said anything, perhaps he just grumbled. He did seem a bit pale. "Doesn't that make you want to pester him about it, find out. I would be unable to retain myself." 

"Well," Victor gives her his patented media smile "I'm just glad I have more respect for Yuuri's boundaries then." His eyes flicker to the empty corner of his laptop "I'm so sorry I just got a pop-up saying I have to get ready for something. So we have to call it an end. It was so nice talking to you." He closes the laptop before he even hears her returning the goodbyes. 

He slowly turns towards Yuuri and looks at him with a desperate look on his face. He puts the laptop to the side away from them and takes Yuuri's hand in his own. 

"What do you mean when you mumbled, you hadn't seen it yet." Victor squeezes, forcing Yuuri to look up. "You weren't talking about getting your premonition, you were talking about the events from that premonition to be true." Victor takes in a shaky breath. "Yuuri you do trust me don't you?" 

"What, of course... It's just... I... Uhm..." Yuuri pulls his hand from Victor's and gets up from the sofa. Rubbing both of his hands through his hair making it a horrid mess, and thus just the way Victor loves it best. "I can't talk about it okay." He avoids Victor's eyes, horribly flushed. So when he looks Victor in his eyes, he had not expected to see both fear and determination in them. "Please, promise me we will never talk about it again. Okay. I really can not talk about it with you. That would be... wrong." 

At that Yuuri turns around and all but runs towards the bedroom. Victor hears the lock be bolted and knows that Yuuri will need his own time before he will even consider stepping out. Poorly this left Victor feeling a dreadful turmoil in his guts. He had heard of couples where only one of them had a premonition about the other, he had just felt so certain about Yuuri that he never had believed they could be one of them. He had truly thought that Yuuri's trust in him had been unfaltering. 

He sits back down, and calls Chris via Skype. He needs somebody to talk to. Somebody that will listen. 

Poorly somewhere in a warehouse in st-Petersburg somebody had listened, and they had heard.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week went in a rush but in the end it became clear to all that something was the matter with Yuuri and Victor. It was as Yuri said 'they were somehow less gross with each other'. Yuuri came over as being mostly himself, minus the odd looks he would sent Victor when he thought the other one wasn't looking. Victor though, looked as if he had a chip on his shoulder and because the skaters had seen his genuine smile over the past few months they all recognized the fake one he was showing around. The looks of longing and hurt he sends over to Yuuri. If people didn't know they were together, they would think they were looking at two people pining for another. 

Mila tried to talk to Yuuri, but he kindly and politely brushed her off, making her worried they might have had a serious fight. Georgi tried to talk with Victor, mostly to stop Yuri from going over and beat the truth out of him. In the end he really felt bad for stopping the boy, a good beating might have had more effect than the simple smile and head shake he got before Victor effectively proved he knew how Georgi ticked by changing the subject to something that made him talk instead of interrogate. Yakov tried it with yelling but that just resulted in both of them telling him that nothing was going on, everything was fine. Which was a clear lie as neither wanted to look him in the eye when they state it. 

To the outside world they still looked like the most in love couple, simply by being outside less often and claiming their vigorous work-out schedules for the decrease in public spotting. Only the most observant person would notice something was off. Phichit being one of them. So a little over a week after the interview Yuuri gets a message from his friend with nothing but a time in it. He knows what it means and at the exact time given he is sitting behind his laptop in the master bedroom waiting for the pop-up saying Phichit is online to Skype him. When he greets his friend in his normal way he's cut short. 

"What is going on? And don't say nothing. I know you, I know you to well. So you either tell me here and now or i will board the first plane and be on your doorstep before you know it." Phichit has a worried look on his face that does not suit him at all. A look Yuuri knows is there because of him, making his feelings of guilt increase. 

When Yuuri starts to cry, silently but with big tears running down his cheeks, dripping from his chin onto his lap, Phichit is horrified. he ad known something was amiss but in all honesty he hadn't thought it would be bad enough to get a reaction like that. What ever did Victor do to make Yuuri act like this. 

"It's all my fault. I'm to blame, seriously I can't understand why he hasn't sent me back to Japan yet saying I'm a horrid person." The words are pushed out between sobs and hiccups, if Phichit hadn't listened to Yuuri cry talk before he would not have been able to have followed his friend. 

"Oh, Yuuri. You know he would never do that. You are his soulmate. The image of his premonition and I bet he's the one of yours and..." The wail coming from Yuuri, the full body ball up and the heavy shaking finally make Phichit add one plus one. 

"Yuuri. You saying that you have not had your premonition come true. I had misunderstood that right? I mean, how can you spend the rest of your life with anyone other than Victor." Phichit hears the desperate plea in his voice. Yuuri just shakes his head, for a moment reassuring Phichit. 

"I don't know why I admitted it. She had been irritating me with those last questions and remarks, plus Victor always talking about when he knew it when he first laid eyes on me. It was just too much. I wasn't ever going to admit it. And now he knows and he was so hurt about it." Yuuri takes a deep breath. "I went to the bedroom right after the interview. I waited for him, but in the end I fell asleep and when I woke up he had not come to our bed." A snort fills the air. "He had chosen to sleep on the sofa in the living room. Worse. He is still sleeping on there. I've even started leaving the door open, but he clearly doesn't want me anymore." 

Phichit leans back from his screen. Quickly taking one of his hamsters that had fallen asleep in his lap and putting it down in there own bed. Remembering Barcelona, he is certain these idiots are just suffering from a new case of horrid miscommunication. They did seem to be masters at misinterpreting each other. 

"Okay. I think Victor just believes you need some time and room. You know how he kept his distance when you guys were in Hasetsu, back in the beginning. Maybe you are giving him signs telling him to stay a pace down till you are ready." Yuuri flashes him a dirty look.

"What bigger sign can I give than walking in nothing but my underwear through the kitchen, telling him to not forget to get a good night sleep and leaving the bloody door open." Well that is a graphic picture, but Phichit knows exactly what is wrong with it. 

"Have you tried telling him. I'm sorry we got in an argument, please come to bed with me." Phichit giggles when Yuuri starts blushing. "And when you say you could never say something like that to him, try finding a better lie." Yuuri deflates. 

"We didn't get in an argument." This takes Phichit by surprise. No argument?

"Yuuri? Tell me exactly what happened after the interview ended. I can't help you, if I don't know what went wrong." He has learned in their years together exactly what tone of voice he should use, so when he sees Yuuri take a deep breath he knows he'll get the truth. He just hadn't counted on what it could be. 

"Wait. So you have had a premonition worth remembering. You just never told anybody. And when Victor asked you if you trusted him, which was I assume him telling you, you could trust him with the information, you actually responded with the words that he was the last person in the world you could ever tell it to?" 

Yuuri nods, Phichit swears. 

"You have to tell him Yuuri. If he is the one in it he should know. If he's not... Well he should still know." 

"No. I can't tell him. I can't Phichit, if I tell I'm certain it will come true and then it will just be worse. Don't you understand? I could not live with myself if this ever comes true. I will do anything to prevent that from happening." His voice rises into a higher pitch, making Makka lift their head and bark. This causes Yuuri to shrink into himself. "I don't ever want to see it come true." Bursting out in deep sobs.

Phichit doesn't dare to ask any further and changes the subject of the conversation, hoping to distract Yuuri from the situation. Once they hang up, he can only hope Yuuri is feeling a little better but he highly doubts it. So he picks up his phone and looks up a number he been put in there in China. It gets picked up after only two rings.

"Chris. I know you've talked to Victor about what is going on between him and Yuuri." He holds his breath when the other confirms that, and he respects the man for not elaborating. It is their tasks as best friends to look out for their own, so right now they are like two generals holding the fort. "I just spoke to Yuuri. I don't know the details, although I wouldn't tell them to you if I did, but he guards them beyond compare, I do know something has to happen." 

"What do you suggest?" Chris still sounds a bit apprehensive. 

"The only thing I did get is that Yuuri will never talk about his premonition. I don't know if it is about Victor, but he is convinced it is bad and that not talking about it will prevent it from ever happening." Phichit sighs, he hopes the other person understands what he is saying.

"You want me to suggest to Victor to stop trying to find out what Yuuri's premonition is about." Chris hums. "He is desperate though. He really wants, no needs, the confirmation it is him in Yuuri's premonition. I swear the guy is starting to believe he's going to die in a short while from now and that Yuuri's foresight is about the person he's going to be with after that " He barks out a short laugh. "He got real pissed when I suggested he might have had his premonition about that little nugget we met while in Hasetsu." 

Phichit starts laughing. "That is just cruel Chris. You could have at least told him it was me, or even Yura." Both man laugh a bit. "Just promise me you'll try to get Victor to drop the subject. I never even knew it was such a hot subject for Yuuri till know." 

"I will. I rather see them all happy and sweet together myself too. I'm missing all those horrid candid IG posts from Victor that are of them being 'gross' together." 

They hang up and Phichit looks at his clock. The difficult of living in different time zones is that if he wants to make his early practice he really should go to bed right now. he looks at his phone and sends a quick message to Yuuri to keep his head up. When he wakes up the next morning it's to a new photo from Victor posted on his IG of him and Yuuri in bed, tagged #truelove. 

Yuuri doesn't know exactly what happened, he did ask Victor if he had talked to Phichit but he knew when Victor lied and he had not lied when he said no, but ever since that conversation with his best friend Victor had dropped the conversation about that subject at all. He had apologized for the distance he had made between them, making it up to him in the best way. Okay, the IG photo had been a bit much. 

All seems to be good between them and even the other skaters notice them being all over each other again. They also go out to their favorite coffee place and are spotted being all lovey-dovey in the park. So when they get an invite to a charity event, they decide to make it a date night and even take the next day off from training. 

When they arrive at the charity hall, they spot one of the organizers pacing to the side of the door talking in his phone looking desperate. Yuuri feels the need to ask the man if they can help him with something, but the man waves them away after thanking him, stating it's just his business partner being annoying by not picking up. Victor puts his arm around Yuuri and they walk into the building. Yuuri feels a nervous twitch in his stomach. He tries to ignore it most of the night, which he mostly succeeds in when he sees the organizer walk around the room looking perfectly fine.

That all changes when the large screen used to stream the other locations from the event suddenly shows a room that is definitely not involved with the charity. 

"Hello all. Seems another game was played. Enjoy." 

The image becomes clear and everyone in the room can see the four people strapped to chairs, one gun and six bullets in front of them. The setting is clear and the technician tries to get the screen to stop showing it. Yet every person there had gotten an anonymous text with a link to the streaming. And a lot of them already opened that. 

Yuuri looks around to see the fastest way out of the room, instead he sees the organizer staring in horror to the screen. Apparently his business partner really did have a good reason not to pick up his phone. When he hears a load snapping sound he finds his eyes pulled back to the screen. In time to see one of the man slump into himself, hearing that man's wife scream his name before her half of the contraption rips her chest open. The blinking number in the bottom stating it is only round one.

Victor walks up to Yuuri and tries to pull him away but Yuuri pushes him away, his mind filled with horrid sounds and sight that he just can't seem to shake. So when Victor makes him look at him and the two images align Yuuri does the only thing he can think off. he slaps Victor straight in the face, screaming for him not to touch Yuuri and he runs off.

Apparently one of the camera's had picked that up and sure enough those images found themselves online for all too see. And one person looks with absolute interest.


	3. Chapter 3

Yakov's seen barking in his phone more than he had been when Victor had up and disappeared to Japan. The tone the same every single time. Victor and Yuuri were not breaking up, Yuuri had had a panic reaction and reacted out on it. Their relationship was perfectly fine and the only reason they had not been spotted was so that the press could not harass them with something that was just a blind reaction. He goes as far as to state that Yuuri would have responded the same way to anyone. Victor's agent let out a statement in which Victor states he should have known better and that he was sorry his wrong reaction to Yuuri's panic attack had let to such a scene. Yuuri's statement had been a simple 'I will always love Victor and despise violence.' The problem was just that after the images went flooding the internet Yuuri had completely retracted into himself, refusing to talk to anybody. 

This goes on for a week, then Yuuri stops going to the rink and Victor looks absolutely miserable. If anything, as he has shown so much of his true self to his rink mates since Yuuri came in his life he can't hide behind his former media persona around them. But seeing him pull it around the occasional press bug in the lobby makes them all understand how very much they had not known the real Victor before Yuuri. After the third day of seeing Victor arrive without Yuuri one of the press bugs muses out loud that Yuuri is not dealing with a summer cold as stated but that he probably moved back to Japan after dumping Victor. 

Georgi is still shocked of the outcome a whole half an hour later when Milla slowly takes the bag of peas of his eye. She remarks that the color matches his eye color quite splendidly and that he was quite brave for pulling Victor of that man. They both look at the other end of the hallway to where Yakov's office is located. They know Victor is in there, they know several other people are also in there, they know that those same people will make certain nothing of this will leak outside of the rink. What they don't know is how this will influence the situation. Both of them are hopeless romantics, they saw Yuuri and victor as prove that true love was something that could happen to anyone, so seeing them fall apart was horrible as it is. 

When Victor steps out of the office he's accompanied by one of the rinks representatives. Victor gives Georgi an apologetic look but that is all before he is guided out of the rink. By the looks of it he is going to be driven home. Yakov walks out of the office to let the rest of the team out, the man seems to have a worried look on his face, one that turns to annoyance when he walks up to Georgi. Knowing the man's temper both expect a rant about Georgi being careless in jumping into a fight like that, so when all he says is 'thank you' before walking back to the rink to vent on some of the younger skaters under his tutelage, they are left with the feeling that perhaps Hell was relocated to the pole and froze over.

It's Yura who finds out what is going on before any one else, still living with Lilia most of the time might have something to do with it. So when he wakes up Milla at 3am the next day telling her to get Georgi to drive them over to Yuuri and Victor, she doesn't even make one of her normal teasing remarks. They get in Georgi's car at an ungodly hour, even if they are all used to waking up for very early training. Yura refuses to tell them why they have to hurry till they end up in a bit of a busy part. Apparently it was decided that as they seemed to have issues, and with that serial killer going about, the main sponsor decided that they should work on their relationship where it began. And they are apparently scheduled to leave on some flight as early as possible to prevent them from being spotted by the press. This is enough to make Georgi prove he really did learn how to drive in Russia. They arrive right when Yuuri and Victor step out of their apartment building, ready to hand their suitcases to the waiting Taxi driver. 

Milla and Georgi take the suitcases and stuff them in Georgi's car, while Yura just tells the taxidriver to bail as they will take their friends to the airport. He completely ignores them after that as he is too busy lecturing Yuuri and Victor about trying to sneak off. Saying that unless they want him to come after them again they have to come with them now. Victor gives the taxi driver some money thanking them for showing up at such an ungodly time, before following Yuuri and Yura. 

They barely fit in the car and Yura insists on sitting at the window seat, telling Milla to take the passenger one. Non of them try to make any small talk during the ride as Georgi decides to speed towards the airport, and the tension between the two is as thick as Ice. It isn't even till they arrive at the airport that Yura asks where the bouncing barker is, this causes Yuuri to flash a small smile and Victor admits that Makka was taken by the representative and would be staying in a pension. The snorting sound coming from Yura makes them all look at him glaring, he orders Victor to send him the information as he'll bloody take care of the dog. It is clear he refuses a no for an answer and Victor calls the pension telling the lady that runs it that Yura will come and pick Makka up. 

All three of them them wish them a safe trip and that they are soon to come back, the both of them. Once they clear security they can only look at the two of them walking away side by side but with a world of distance between them. There is only the hope that being back in Hasetsu, being where they came together will be enough to make them come back stronger. 

The door to the warehouse gets closed with a slam. A figure moves towards the setting, slamming their hand on the table startling the two people strapped to the chairs. The figure picks a phone from their pocket before leaving the warehouse again. When they come back, the next game begins. 

~

Hasetsu train station is quiet, or the tension between them just makes them not pay much attention to the sounds around them. Yuuri fears to see who came to pick them up, as his mother insisted on them to be picked up after such a long flight. Although he thinks it is more because of the tension he could not have kept out of his voice when he informed her that he and Victor had been ordered to take some time to sort things out. All Yuuri can think off is that he is going to be left here. That Victor was given the order to drop him off and dump him away from the press. Why else would he have only been given a one-way ticket. 

Seeing Yuuko standing there, waiting for them, way to calm to be of comfort. She gives Yuuri a quick smile before giving Victor a hug. Victor's smile when he is treated like a family member almost looks sad, like he knows it's coming to an end. Thus assuring Yuuri that it really is the end for them. Well he had wished for his premonition to never come to pass and this would be a sure way of getting there. He'll survive a broken heart. Glancing at Victor and the sorrow look he can't seem to hide makes Yuuri wonder if he can also survive Victor's broken heart. When they get to the car they see that the passenger seat is not an option as it is filled with several shopping bags, so they get in to the back, sitting quite stiffly next to one another. 

"Sorry that it is me picking you guys up. But there was a rush of guests in the Inn and Mari couldn't leave. Plus Minako's been having some student over that needs extra training for an audition." 

Victor smiles. "You shouldn't have bothered. We could have walked from the station to the Inn." Yuuko stares at him through the rear view mirror. 

"Not running a chance. Especially after that news item we had over here about that stuff that is going on over there." She deliberately leaves it in the middle what she is talking about, but the concerned look on her face deepens. "You two know I am always ready to listen to you guys. A lot of people here are." 

Yuuri shudders. Why does everybody want to make him talk about it. Everything was fine when people just thought he hadn't had one or it was so mundane it wasn't worth mentioning. He lets out a sigh before staring out the window, he should have just made on up the first time somebody asked about it. Something dorky as eating Katsudon together would probably have done wonders. Instead he had to keep his mouth shut and now he's going to lose everything. He's too worn out from all the events of the past few weeks to even stop the tears from falling down into his lap. 

He sees Victor try to reach for him in order to comfort him, but he instinctively pulls away. He doesn't deserve Victor comforting him. Victor pulls back his hand and cradles it in his lap, a hurt look on his face while turning to look out the other window. Yuuko just makes a mental note to corner Yuuri later. After all she, Takeshi and Mari played Janken over it and she did win. 

Arriving at Yu-topia is emotional, Yuuri's mom runs up and hugs Victor while chatting against Yuuri. She tells the she had Mari prepare the banquet room again, well honestly they just aired it and cleaned the sheets as it was there for whenever they drop by. Victor thanks her, but Yuuri interrupts and says he rather stays in his old room if no one minds. He takes his bag and goes upstairs leaving them all standing there looking at his back.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Yuuri is out of sight Victor slumps into himself. He had honestly never thought he could be hurt more than that night in Barcelona, but right now his whole world feels like it is crumbling all around him. He didn't even realize that he collapsed till Mari gives him a glass of sake. Being only in a sitting position because Yuuko is holding his torso up, rubbing soothing circles over his back. When he looks up and sees the comforting look on Hiroko's face, a woman more of a mother to him than any person ever tried to be, he bursts out in loud sobs. His whole body shocks from the pain rushing to come out. Three pair of arms hold him tight, but all four know it are not the arms or embrace that he needs.

Yuuri closes the door behind him. His shoulder shake from the sounds he had heard coming from downstairs. He knew he was hurting Victor, if only he could tell him why. But he couldn't, he really couldn't. Why couldn't people understand that he wasn't capable of telling anybody. He drops his bag next to his bed, walks over to the closet, takes out some clean sheets he kept in there and made the bed. He thought about looking for a spare pillow somewhere but chose to just crawl in between the sheets. He lets the fear of what to come run over him and buries his face in his hands, crying his eyes out.

Mari stalks up the stairs, fully intent to chew out her brother. She doesn't know what he is thinking, to be honest right now she's not even certain if he is even trying to think. She moves to rip open his door, stopped by the sounds coming from inside. She had heard these sounds from his room so often she recognizes the type. 

Yuuri only ever cried like that when he thought he was the only one fighting his demons.

She pulls away from the door, and just stands there for a while. Feeling powerless. She is still standing there when Victor comes up the stairs, eyes all puffy and red. He sees her, he sees where she stands and she knows he can hear the sounds coming from inside, his head just drops. When she tries to say anything he shakes his head and enters the banquet room, the room she and her mom had prepared for him and Yuuri. When he slides the door shut she knows he'll be crying in his sheets as much as her brother. 

The days move like they always did in Hasetsu, the sun comes up, shines, and goes back down. But where there would normally be a relaxing buzz all around Yu-topia, there was now a tension creeping under everyone's skin. Regulars kept to themselves, or were found talking to each other in hushed voices. All were eyeing the couple, wondering if that was still something they could be called. 

Victor and Yuuri moved along the place avoiding each other as much as possible. They woke up at different times, which wasn't odd, but instead of trying to sync parts of their routine they appeared to put in every effort to never be in the same place at the same time. Even when Yuuri's parents make it an effort to have everyone together for dinner, at least one of them or even both of them finds an excuse to be someplace there. 

Even their practice sessions were done separate. Takeshi and Yuuko try to get them to be on the ice together thinking it would at least bring them closer together. Victor showed up but Yuuri had sent a text that he had gone running at the beach. The next day Victor skipped the Ice rink all together claiming he was to hung over to be trusted around skates. At first they believe it to be just an excuse but when Victor slips into the Onsen it is Mari who finds several Sake and Vodka bottles in his room. Seems he found the local liquor store and cleared its shelf. She makes certain to clear up the bottles where Yuuri can see it, giving him a choice look. Staring at the Ice cream container in his bag.

By the fifth day they all call an emergency meeting. Something has to be done, and after calling the Russians and their best friends over Skype, it is decided that they are going to make Yuuri talk to Victor. It doesn't need to be over his premonition, as Victor declared to Chris already he has resigned the idea that he is not in Yuuri's, but they are killing each other by not even trying to find a middle road. 

They went to talk to Victor asking him if he had any idea how to get Yuuri to talk to him. After thinking it over he told them to send him a text the next time Yuuri went running at the beach, he'd do his best. The text comes courtesy of Yuuko as she sees Yuuri take of towards the beach after he practiced his new routine. Victor goes over to that spot, knowing Yuuri will go there. He might not know why Yuuri is acting the way he is but he knows him to well not to know his routine. 

Sure enough when Victor gets close to it he can see Yuuri sit there looking out towards the waves. He walks up to him and sits down, the same distance as a year before, no dog to cross the bridge this time. In the corner of his eye he can see Yuuri tense, preparing to run. 

"I'll understand." Victor's not certain what he is going to say, he just let's his mind run past his lips. "I'll understand if you no longer want to be with me." His voice hitches up. "I will love you for as long as I live, and I just want you to be happy." he sighs "I thought bringing you here, away from the tension at home... in Russia... we could get back together. Find us again. Even if it would have meant spending the whole off season here, I would have done it for you." 

With shaking fingers he removes his ring and puts it on the slab of stone between them. He sees Yuuri freeze. 

"I give this back to you. It is clear you no longer want to marry me, it would not be right for me to keep it." Victor's vision blurs through the tears he cries. "At least allow me to drop by here from time to time. This place was the closest thing to hoe I have had for a long time. You will always be home to me." He stands up.

"I'm going to kill you." The whisper is barely audible over the breaking of the waves. "being with me is going to kill you." Yuuri looks at him with hurt in his eyes. "You called me selfish in Barcelona and you were right. I want to be with you, I want to be with you so badly, even if I know it is only going to bring both of us a broken heart." 

Yuuri picks up the ring and stands up. Facing Victor for the first time in over a week, a ghost of a smile on his lips, he reaches for Victors hand and puts the ring back on it. 

"I always believed that as long as I wouldn't tell anybody what I saw it would somehow not become a reality." Yuuri sighs. "seems certain things are unavoidable." 

He folds Victor's fingers around the ring. Looking as tormented as ever. Victor wants to reach out to him, but he knows Yuuri has to be willing to take that final step. 

"I don't want it to become reality, I don't want to see that ever happen, I don't ever want to see you get hurt." Victor holds his breath. "But you were wearing your ring. I think I recognized it in Barcelona because I've been seeing it for so long in my nightmares." 

Yuuri pulls Victor's closed hand against his lips before walking away leaving Victor to catch his breath and sort his mind. For weeks he had wanted to hear more of Yuuri's premonition, at one point he had even become jealous of who ever was in it after convincing himself that the only reason Yuuri refused to tell him was that it involved some other person. The last thing he expected was that Yuuri had refused to talk about it because what he had seen was so bad it caused nightmares. He slips the ring in his pocket, he needs to talk to somebody about this and his gut says it has to be Mari. 

Mari sees her brother run past him and stump up the stairs without as much as removing his shoes, tears streaks staining his cheeks. Knowing Yuuko had sent Victor to the beach she had hoped to have seen them come home together. She takes position near the door making certain not to miss Victor coming in. 

He greets her with a solemn nod, then turns to take of his shoes and his jacket. That is when she sees his right hand, the imprint of where his ring should be clear to see, without the ring. She knows she made a strangled sound as he turns to look at her with a worried look on his face, till he sees where she was looking at, it turns sad very fast.

"Can we talk somewhere Mari Neesan. I think you can help me sort some things out." She nods. 

The next morning Victor makes it an effort to have his breakfast at the same time as Yuuri, his ring prominently on his right hand. When Yuuri spots it his face goes through an array of emotions, running from hopeful to horrified, settling on resignation. Victor doesn't know what Yuuri saw, but he made it clear that whatever happens he is in it for the long run. However long that might be.

Yuuko spots them that evening skating together on the Ice, but she can't shake the feeling that there is a deep sadness in their routine. A sadness she spots in both of their eyes when they tell her afterwards they will be flying back to Russia the next day. When they hug her she feels like crying and no matter how hard she tries she can't tell them to take care. So she whispers in Yuuri's ear that she hopes to see them safe and sound very soon.

Mari insists on driving them all the way to Fukuoka airport. She keeps looking at them in her rear view mirror. Sure she is glad to see them sitting next to each other again, but she can feel the distance, if only they were touching. She sees them check in and gives them a wave, yelling they should not become strangers. A lot of the people around wonder why she is yelling but she can only hope they understand what she meant.

The flight is mostly uneventful, except for that moment when Victor remembers he hadn't told Yakov when they would land, but that was just a minor drama. They arrive in Moskou during a horrid rain shower grounding all the flights. As they really don't want to wait it out they decide to take the train to st Petersburg instead. Plus this also means they don't need to bother Georgi as they can walk from the station to their apartment. When they arrive at the station in st Petersburg they are both groggy and wrinkled from the weather. Walking feels horrid so when a car parks beside them on the curb and they are offered a ride they are both more than willing to take it. 

The log of Victor's security system says the door was opened and the system turned off fifteen minutes later, only to be turned back on five minutes later.

About four hours later Georgi parks his car in front of the building, he refuses to get out. Going as far as stating Yuri is over-exaggerating, there is nothing wrong with Victor not immediately after coming home calling to get his dog delivered. he and Yuuri have probably just gotten a bit busy. Yuri just glares at him and uses his key to get into the building, closely followed by Milla. She claims it is because she wants to make certain Yuri won't cause a scene, yet a part of her wonders just how well Yuri knows Victor and Yuuri to act like this. So when he walks into their apartment and freezes at the sight of the suitcases she wants to make a funny comment, that is till she sees him turn horribly pale with large horrified eyes. When he mumbles 'please no' she feels the pit drop in her stomach. 

In the end his scream of finding the bullets on the nightstands is so heart wrenching loud he over screams the alarm going off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> So stay tuned, I'll be doing chapter two... tomorrow.


End file.
